The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for storing rolls of material so that, along with another device, a user can create individual sheets or bags for any other purpose from the roll. More particularly, the present invention allows a user, along with another device, to conveniently create individual vacuum bags that can be subsequently filled with food and sealed by a vacuum food packaging system.
Various systems and methods are known for the purpose of vacuum sealing plastic bags to protect perishables therein against oxidation. As oxygen is a main cause of food spoilage, removing the air that surrounds food stuff inhibits growth of bacteria, mold and yeast. In this regard, vacuum sealed foods often last three to five times longer than normal refrigerated food stored in ordinary plastic bags. Moreover, vacuum sealing is useful for storing all kinds of items such as clothes, photographs or silver in order to prevent discoloration, corroding, rust and tarnishing. Vacuum sealing also results in tight, strong and compact packages thereby reducing the bulk of supplies and allowing for more space to store food or other articles. Furthermore, vacuum sealing minimizes odors which may spread to other stored items, and also acts to prevent freezer burn.
Typically, the vacuum sealing device and the vacuum bags, or a roll of vacuum bag material, are not located near each other. Often, the vacuum sealing device does not have any place to store the vacuum bags or a roll of material. Thus, an individual must store the vacuum bags and/or roll of material in a separate drawer or cabinet, or on the counter near the vacuum sealing device. Every time an individual wishes to vacuum seal food, clothes, silver, etc. the individual must first go to the separate drawer or cabinet and retrieve a vacuum bag or roll of material. After filling the bag, the individual must then go to the vacuum sealing machine to vacuum seal the bag. Not only is it inconvenient to store the bags or the roll of material separate from the vacuum sealing device, but a separate bag or roll of material also takes up extra space on the counter, or in a drawer or cabinet.
Some vacuum sealing devices currently for sale do include a storage unit capable of storing a roll of vacuum bag material. However, these vacuum sealing devices can only store one roll of vacuum bag material. There are several different sizes of rolls of vacuum bag material. Similarly, objects to be vacuum sealed within a vacuum bag can vary greatly in size. To form a vacuum seal within a bag, substantially all of the air must be drawn out of the bag. To minimize the amount of time required to draw the air out of the bag, an individual should choose a vacuum bag that the object can fit within, leaving as little remaining space as possible. By way of example only, vacuum sealing a single steak will require a smaller bag than vacuum sealing four or five steaks together in one bag. Thus, the individual will have to change-out the roll of vacuum bag material every time the roll in the vacuum sealing device is not the right size (e.g., from a small roll to a large roll, and vice versa). While one roll remains in the vacuum sealing device, the other roll(s) must be stored in a separate area. Therefore, a vacuum sealing device with a storage unit that can only store one roll of vacuum bag material does not provide a substantial improvement in convenience over a vacuum sealing device with no storage unit at all.
To seal a vacuum bag, many of the vacuum sealing systems have a substantially rectangular, thin slot where the opening of the bag must be placed within. For example, an apparatus for vacuum sealing plastic bags is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,310 issued to Kristen. Sealing a first end of the bag requires a user to place the edge of the bag across a thin wire to heat seal the bag closed.
Many vacuum sealing devices do not have a tool for cutting a roll of vacuum bag material into individual sheets. Typically, an individual will cut the roll of vacuum bag material by hand to create an individual sheet. For example, the individual will cut the roll of vacuum bag material with scissors. It is extremely difficult to cut a roll of vacuum bag material with a pair of scissors and produce an individual sheet having ends with straight edges. Cutting the material by hand most often creates an uneven edge.
Before filling the bag with the food, one end must be sealed. Thus, an uneven rigid edge is placed across the heat sealable wire to create a first end. The wire is a very thin strip of metal. The metal wire heats up and melts the two layers of the bag together. If the edge is uneven, it is easy for some portion of the edge to not completely cover the heat sealable wire, and thus a proper seal between the layers will not form. Often, an individual must attempt to seal the sheet several times to achieve a proper seal. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus that creates individual sheets with a straight edge on both ends.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device that is easy to load with bag creating material and put into operation. The device will complement an existing vacuum sealing apparatus that cannot create individual bags from a sheet of vacuum bag material. A user can quickly load the device, place their vacuum sealing system upon the device and begin to create and seal individual bags.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize the counter and/or cabinet and drawer space required to store a vacuum sealing apparatus and the roll(s) of vacuum bag material. An embodiment of the present invention saves counter and/or cabinet or drawer space by incorporating a storage unit and a cutting device within a vacuum sealing apparatus support structure, whereby the footprint is substantially the same size as the vacuum sealing apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to support a vacuum sealing apparatus with no storage capability adjacent to a storage unit, and create individual sheets of vacuum bag material from which bags can be formed. An embodiment of the present invention has a substantially flat support structure attached with a vertically oriented storage unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage unit that can store up to two rolls of vacuum bag material. An embodiment of the present invention has two rollers that can accommodate several different sizes of rolls. In a preferred embodiment, each roll of vacuum bag material will self-align on the rollers in the storage unit.
Another aspect of the present invention allows the user to conveniently and repeatedly create individual sheets of vacuum bag material from which bags can be formed. In an embodiment, the present invention has a slidable cutting mechanism to create straight edges on both ends of the bag, making it easier for the vacuum sealing machine to heat seal the sheet.
Still another aspect of the present invention allows a user to access both rolls of vacuum bag material simultaneously. An embodiment of the present invention has a base with an outlet near the front end. Preferably, the two sheets of material exit the base at different heights, allowing an individual to easily access either sheet.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a device that functions with any roll of material. By way of example only, a roll of paper non-vacuum plastic sheets may be stored in the device.